


a magical date

by enchantedregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emma is pissed, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Killian kind of hates Regina, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Regina hates herself, Regina is a little evil, Robin has the time of his life watching his Queen, Sadness, They are so in love, YOU WON'T REGRET IT, but Robin makes up to it, but not really, captainswan - Freeform, just read it, sort of, the second chapter is a bit sad, they all have fun, this is the cutest thing I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedregina/pseuds/enchantedregina
Summary: Regina and Robin are having a long overdue date. The Queen just wants to enjoy her happy ending. But life seems to have other ideas, since a certain pirate and his blonde lover appear to be the guests next to their table. Regina can take a lot of things but watching a dirty pirate eating isn't one of them. So who says a Queen with magic can't have some fun and maybe mess up the saviour's date?INFORMATION: the first doesn't contain any spoilers at all. the second chapter is an alternative ending! Not the actual ending I thought about in the first place.The first chapter can be read alone as a normal one-shot, it also has a normal ending. the alternative ending is set somewhere after Robin left Storybrooke with Marian and Roland.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so here we are.  
> My first ouat oneshot. I loved writing it and I hope you like reading it.
> 
> First of all, I dedicate this work to my awesome ouat cosplayer group, since they were my inspiration for this work.  
> So, this goes to:
> 
> Kathrin, the one and only Hook.  
> Elef, my cute Emma.  
> And of course to Nora, my favorite Outlaw Robin.
> 
> also a big thank you to Franzi, who corrected my grammar mistakes in the first chapter.
> 
> Information about the second chapter:  
> If you just want to enjoy the happy story, only read the first chapter. Like I said, it can be read alone.  
> If you're up for a little angst or if you're just curious, read the next chapter too.
> 
> Originally I wanted to plan it as the real end, but I didn't because I loved the fluff.  
> So it's just an alternative ending.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. <3

> _You're the light, you're the night,_   
>  _you're the color of my blood._   
>  _You're the cure, you're the pain,_   
>  _you're the only thing I wanna touch._   
>  _Never knew that it could mean so much._   
>    
>  _You're the fear, I don't care,_   
>  _'cause I've never been so high._   
>  _Follow me through the dark_   
>  _Let me take you past our satellites,_   
>  _you can see the world you brought to life._
> 
> _Only you can set my heart on fire,_   
>  _yeah, I'll let you set the pace,_   
>  _'cause I'm not thinking straight._   
>  _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more,_   
>  _what are you waiting for?_
> 
> _\- Love me like you do - Ellie Goulding_

 

Regina was - excited. Not that she would tell anyone. But she wore the best dress she could find in her closet - and even changed two times. Which she also would never ever tell anyone and if anyone ever found out … they wouldn't get the chance to tell anyone.

Today she'd have a nice evening with Robin - dinner, maybe a movie later or maybe even other things. She definitely had a few in mind. And she wouldn't let anyone destroy her nice date with Robin. Actually their first real date. Not that Regina would call it a date because Queens don't have _dates_. Not even in Storybrooke.

So Regina was excited for her nonexistent date with Robin. She caught herself smiling again when she opened the door for Robin. "Hey.", he murmured and pulled her into a soft kiss as if they hadn’t seen each other for weeks. "Hello.", Regina replied quietly and took her coat. They didn't need many words, he simply offered her his arm as they left. And she already smiled again.

They walked in silence for a while until Robin told a few stories about their camp. It had been quiet the last few days, no curse, no one to save or no one who wanted to kill everyone. And all of these facts were reflected in the Queen’s mood. She was relaxed, laughed a few times, that laugh Robin loved so much.

Actually he’d even call the laugh _cute_ but he'd never dare to say that out loud in front of her. You simply don't call Regina’s laugh cute. But it was nice to see her laugh after all they’d been through. After everything she had been through.

It was almost dark when they arrived at the restaurant and he held the door open for her. "I got us a table.", Robin told her and placed his hand on the small of her back as she went through the door, following her quickly.

That was always the difficult part, moments which decided over Regina’s mood for the rest of the evening. Some people raised their head to check who came in. Some didn't care, but some always still had that bitter look on their faces, everything they felt for the evil Queen written over them. But today not even those could ruin Regina’s mood.

She was determined to have a nice evening and not fuck it up. She just wanted to be _Regina_ and _Robin_ and not the _Evil Queen_ and _Robin Hood_. A weird constellation after all anyway.

"Come on.", Robin told her and almost pulled her to the table he reserved for them. He even helped her out of the coat which earned him one of those beautiful smiles of her again. They both tried so hard not to fuck it up.

A few minutes later everything in the restaurant had settled down again and Regina was enjoying a glass of exquisite red wine.

Robin was holding her hand over the table as they decided what to have for dinner. Maybe Regina even lectured him a little on some culture. He looked up when he heard two familiar voices. Almost immediately his eyes wandered back to Regina. "I'm sorry.", he murmured quietly only for her to hear even though it really wasn't his fault.

Regina heard them well enough and shook her head slightly. "As long as you didn't invite them there's no need to be sorry.", she replied and looked up when one of the waitresses actually brought them there. In fact it was the table next to them. Regina put the glass back on the table with a little more force, the red wine almost spilling.

"Emma Swan. Well, if that isn't a _surprise_.", she said with the typical undertone in her voice Robin couldn't describe, distaste with a hint of bitterness.

"Regina.", Emma replied and actually looked like she was pleased to meet them. Hook’s face more looked like he just ate a raw lemon under water. Robin nearly started laughing when he thought about that. Regina’s voice grew a tone colder when she added a "Hook." and a "I believe there's enough room for you two somewhere else in here." Which was mostly meant for Hook.

"Believe me, I'd rather be somewhere else without you too.", Hook growled and pulled Emma to their table. He decided he would just ignore them. For Emma. No fighting during a date.

The two couples ignored each other for quite a while. Until the food came.

Regina could take a lot of things. But watching a dirty pirate eating wasn't one of them.

Regina glared at him for a while until Hook realized that she was staring at him. "I know I'm handsome.", he smirked at her. "Girls just can't help staring."

Robin put his hand on Regina’s again to keep her calm. They wanted to enjoy the dinner. Their date. He could already see the rage in her eyes. For a second they only exchanged looks until she took a deep breath.

Regina turned to Hook with a too sweet, too fake smile and replied "I just wondered if they didn't teach you eating and how Emma can live through that horror."

"Regina.", Emma called out in an accusing tone and rolled her eyes. "I didn't start, Swan.", she returned and glared at the blonde now too.

"Can we all calm down now before the food gets cold?", Robin threw in and tried to regain Regina’s attention. Which seemed to work because without another word she turned back to her glass and her plate.

Robin sighed quietly and slightly shook his head. It was really exhausting with all of them but he knew what he was doing and why he was doing it. He still thought Regina was worth it. Every little fight was worth it as long as she smiled at him like he was her whole world. He was living for these small, peaceful moments.

Speaking of peace, Regina’s wicked smile didn't look like good news. It hadn't even been two minutes. But when he met her eyes he was surprised about the look in them. Maybe it was one of these rare moments where he found the young Regina in her eyes. Before her life got turned upside down by the death of her lover. Most times it was good news to see her like that.

Robin smirked slightly but questioningly at her. She caressed over his hand for a second to reassure him and turned back to eating. It was clear to Robin that she was working on a plan in that pretty head of hers.

He finally understood when he saw that almost unnoticeable movement of her hand while she was taking her glass with the other. A few seconds later the contents of Hook’s glass accidentally ended up on Emma’s dress.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Regina but her face didn't give away anything. She didn't say anything, just looked a bit too satisfied.

Hook apologized immediately and was wondering how that could happen. He just thought that maybe he accidentally pushed it over while he was reaching for it. Or maybe a certain person was trying to ruin his nice evening with Emma. His blue eyes stayed on the evil Queen for a while, trying to figure out if it had been her.

Regina ignored the pirate for her own good and continued eating. But Hook’s eyes on her got annoying after a while because he simply didn't look back again as if he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't do anything again. The Queen rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Can't you stare like this at Emma or something? Some people would like to eat in peace."

"Says the one who spills the glass over the table.", he growled back and still glared at her. He refused to look away because he was pretty sure Regina was trying to play one of her games with them. And if that meant he had to stare at her for the rest of the evening - well, he could play games too.

"I don't know what you’re talking about, pirate.", she simply replied and sipped on her wine. She almost managed to look innocent. _Almost._ If Regina was even able to look innocent.

Robin decided to take the opportunity of Regina being busy with Killian and stole one of her meatballs from her plate. After all she got one more than him. But right in that moment when he pulled his fork back triumphantly Regina noticed the movement in the corner of her eyes.

Now her face made Emma nearly spill her glass of wine as she tried to not laugh. Of course she could be pissed because Killian and Regina kind of try to destroy their own dates but it was just too funny. Especially the caught look on Robin’s face, the fork with the stolen property still in his hand.

"And I thought we were over stealing things from me.", Regina rolled her eyes. _"Thief."_ She glared at Robin now but her eyes could tell that she was everything but angry at Robin. And it was so obvious to the meatball thief that she wasn't angry at him, which made him break into one of his biggest grins. "I'm sorry, my _majesty_ , it's just too good. Also it wasn't fair that you got one more than I did."

"I'm the _Queen_ , I deserve all the meatballs.", she replied and while she stole one of them back for herself she heard Emma breaking into laughter at the table next to them. And to Reginas surprise even Killian started to laugh and shook his head. "Did you hear that, Swan? She's the Queen, she deserves all the meatballs." Which had them both laughing even more. Robin chuckled at that and looked at Regina. "She deserves so much more, but also meatballs."

Love mixed with teasing. It always gave Regina a hard time to breathe for a second, which no one noticed anyway. But soon she had to grin and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while she looked at her table and started chuckling too. She had to admit that saying "I deserve all the meatballs" wasn't one of her best ideas.

They all broke into laughter again every time someone stopped and they looked at each other again. But somehow they all managed to stop, only some single grins painted on their faces.

They turned back to their plates and dates and since Hook was distracted by Emma and his own food, Regina took the opportunity again. She just couldn't stop it. She let his fork disappear without even looking at them.

Seconds later Hook stared at his empty hand and didn't say anything for a moment. Then he turned to Regina. "What is your bloody problem, woman?", he asked furiously because really, he tried to enjoy the evening with Emma and wanted to make it good and Regina was literally screwing it up. While her and Robin apparently had the best day of their life because the bastard was grinning at her again and - he just had enough of this.

" _You_ are my problem.", Regina replied and sighed as if he was just too stupid to understand. She just wanted them to finally disappear. Just because she was able to talk nicely to Emma it didn't mean that she wanted to share a double date with them. But also it was so much fun to do those things. She let his fork appear next to Emmas plate and then exchanged their plates, not even hiding anymore that she was using her magic.

Killian watched the whole scenario for another while, watching her swapping the salad with his food and one time his glass nearly fell down. He watched it for ten minutes, before he nearly exploded of anger. There was nothing left of the happy atmosphere from before when they all laughed together. Even Emma seemed to be annoyed at this point.

Regina just wanted them to go. She didn't need the woman who took Henry away from her more than once next to her all the time. Not that she hated her. Not really. Not more than she hated people in general, especially happy people.

"Fine.", Killian exclaimed and jumped up from his chair, pulling Emma along in a swift movement. "I didn't want to come here anyway in the first place. You know, _dirty pirate things_.", he growled and looked at the evil Queen. "And now you better leave us alone before I start to have fun with you." He took Emma’s hand and took a deep breath.

"Damn mate, I really don't know how you live with her for longer than five minutes.", he told Robin. Probably on purpose, just to hurt her. Because he damn knew it hurt her. Because it would probably hurt him too if someone said the same about Emma. And because it was true, wasn't it? Regina and him both didn't know how anyone could stay around them for long.

He stormed outside, his blonde lover next to him trying to calm him down. He didn't even really hear her. All he needed was fresh air and being away from Regina. Outside he turned to her and grinned slightly. "Let's have some fun somewhere else." He put his arm around her. He wasn't made for noble restaurants anyway. Granny's should do it tonight.

Regina just sat there for a moment, Hook’s words echoing in her head. Of course she knew it was meant to hurt her. Of course. But it didn't change the fact that he was right. And that Robin deserved better and Roland and Henry a better mum. "Regina.", Robin’s soft voice called her out of her self-destructive thoughts. "You're doing it again." She heard him sighing but couldn't meet his eyes. Why was it always so obvious to him when she was hurt? Why couldn't he be so ignorant and just see the Evil Queen in her like everyone else? It would have been so much easier.

"I'm doing what?", she asked and finally met his eyes when she was sure there were no emotions in hers. "Closing yourself up. Or whatever - you call that.", he replied and waved a little with his hands. "You're always doing it. Something is happening and then you try to distance yourself and think nobody would notice." "Well, nobody ever did, isn't that so?", she replied coldly, not even letting the affection towards him slip in her tone.

Robin almost wanted to call out in frustration because it was frustrating. He loved her and he knew Regina didn't do it on purpose but it was still frustrating. He gently took her hands over the table and sighed quietly. "But now it's different and - Hook's a stupid pirate. Just ignore him." he smiled and caressed over her hands. "Also it was pretty funny what you did, until it kind of turned into..you know. Just annoying them." Now he grinned again. "I want to see more of that Regina." He thought about it and then grinned a bit wider. "Let's go home. I got some better ideas."

Robin paid and took her hand again, while he ignored the looks of the others. Luckily there weren't many people around anymore. And he knew Regina well enough and nobody would ever remember that they or Hook and Emma were there tonight. He didn't even try to stop her this time, it probably was for the greater good.

He still held her hand when they were walking home in silence a few minutes later. She was lost in her thoughts and he sighed quietly. He slowly let go of her hand and then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer, which took her by surprise and ended up with both of them stumbling over their own feet, a low rumble of laughter from Robin and at least a small grin from Regina. It was better than nothing he decided.

After they turned back to walking in silence, Robin gently kissed her cheek. He loved this woman so much sometimes it even hurt him when he realized that she still believed that she didn't deserve him or anything even remotely close to happiness. And he was determined to show her every single day of the rest of their lives that she definitely deserved that.

Regina relaxed into his soft, thoughtless touches after a while and enjoyed the slightly colder air in the night. The problem was that she started freezing. Walking to the restaurant had seemed to be fun but she didn't expect it to be this cold. And she was too lazy to use magic to just poof them home. Also it didn’t seem to be an appropriate end of the evening. She would enjoy their silent walk if it weren't so bloody cold.

Soon enough Regina couldn't hide anymore how much the cold was affecting her and Robin grinned slightly. „I already told you you should bring a warmer jacket weeks ago." He looked at her with sparkling eyes. Regina gently shoved him and grinned. "I need to look _good_ and you always look like you just rolled out of your tent anyway.", she teased him and he just laughed. "Mhm but you like it.", Robin replied and shrugged with his shoulders, pulling her close again. "Maybe.", she said and shrugged too, while she grinned at him. He just kissed Regina to silence her which worked quite good.

They just kissed for a while in the middle of the street under some lantern as if they were in a stupid romantic movie. Regina sighed quietly when they finally parted, leaning her forehead against his. For a moment she didn't even care if someone would catch her snogging the outlaw.

After Robin realized that Regina was still freezing, he took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. They were a ridiculous couple. His jacket looked so - weird on her. Over the pretty, noble dress she wore. But it also looked so perfect. Definitely telling everyone who she belonged to.

Regina smiled and slightly pulled the jacket around her, not admitting how much she liked sharing his clothes. They always smelled so good. Like forest and lazy rainy sunday afternoons. With a hint of just manly enough for her.

"Come on. Let's go home.", Robin said and put his arm around her again. Home. Regina thought it sounded good. She never knew she could think of Storybrooke as her home. But with Henry.. And of course with Robin.

In that moment she realized she didn't care about Storybrooke. Home, for her, meant where Robin was. And Henry and Roland. Her home wasn't a town or even her castle. Her home were those three people. Wherever that would be. Probably even in a tent somewhere in a forest.

She would still prefer a castle though.

It might even scare her how much her happiness depended on Robin.

"I can practically hear you thinking, you know.", Robin murmured when he unlocked the door for them when they were in front of Reginas house. "Is that so.", she replied in a mocking tone and smiled. "Mhm.", he said and held the door open for her. She sighed and went inside. "It's nothing." She took off his jacket and her own thinner one.

"Of course. It's always nothing." Robin sighed too and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close. Regina relaxed into the embrace, feeling his warmth seeping through her dress. "You look gorgeous. I think I didn't mention that yet today.", Robin murmured into her ear and kissed her cheek. "Shocking.", she returned and they both broke into a quiet laughter. She gently caressed over his arms around her and closed her eyes.

They just stayed there like that for a while until Robins hands started to get interested in her curves hidden by the dress. Regina chuckled and pushed his hands away. "How dare you to touch your Queen.", she said in a playful tone, the one Robin loved so much.

"I don't know Mylady. I had the impression you had quite some fun the last times I did." He smirked and caught her earlobe between his teeth, pulling her even closer. Regina grinned and turned into his arms, shoving him against the wall while she already kissed him.

Robin let her and pulled her along, his hands on Regina’s back. "I love you.", he murmured between two kisses, catching her off guard again. She parted from him and looked silently at him, only their breathing were to be heard. It always sounded like a miracle. A miracle she didn't deserve. He _loved_ her.

Something changed between them in that moment. The heated kiss from earlier turned into a loving, deliciously slow kiss.

He loved her.

She kept repeating that in her head. Regina wished she could bottle up that feeling and keep it forever and just taste from the feeling from time to time when Robin wasn't there.

He gently took her hand, pulling her to their bedroom. They fell on the bed kissing, wrapped in each other’s arms. Sometimes they just shared a loving look before they kissed again.

"I'll be right back.", Robin said quietly after a while and caressed over her side. He kissed her forehead and got up to go to the bathroom.

Regina followed him with her eyes, smiling softly. She was so lucky to have him. She sighed again and undressed slowly while she waited for him.

Unfortunately she felt her eyes growing heavy. It felt like it took years for Robin to come back from the bathroom. She should probably go there too.

Regina listened to the quiet noises while he moved in the bathroom and a few seconds later her eyes fell shut.

When Robin came back he grinned at the sight of her naked on the bed. He wished he wouldn't have taken so long in the bathroom. But who said he couldn't wake her up with incredible morning sex tomorrow?

Henry and Roland would be with Belle until lunch anyway.

Robin sneaked into the bed after he quickly undressed too and wrapped them into the blanket. He didn't want her to get cold again. Softly he kissed her cheek and caressed through the soft black hair while he watched her for a while. Regina snuggled into his arms and sighed quietly in her sleep. Robin’s presence made her even more comfortable.

"I love you, Regina.", Robin said quietly again, just for himself.

To remind her in her queenly sleep. She even looked gorgeous while sleeping, especially when she smiled like that. Robin had his arm around her while he turned off the lights, just kissing her forehead again before he got himself comfortable. It never took him long enough to fall asleep.

Maybe, just maybe, said Queen hadn’t fallen asleep as soon as he had snuggled into bed with her. Maybe she just enjoyed the things he said and did when he thought she was asleep. When she felt his breath getting even, she opened her eyes sleepily and caressed over his cheek for a moment.

"I love you too, Robin."

 


	2. the alternative ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go with the alternative ending. 
> 
> It's not corrected but I hope you can live with a few grammatical errors since english isn't my first language.
> 
> have fun <3

 

>   _Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love._  
>  _Can you hear me?_  
>  _Came back only yesterday,_  
>  _I'm moving further away._  
>  _Want you near me._
> 
> _All I needed was the love you gave,_  
>  _All I needed for another day,_  
>  _and all I ever knew,_  
>  _only you._
> 
>  

When Regina woke up the next morning - something was definitely _wrong_.  
  
It was too cold. Robins scent wasn't lingering in the air as much as it should be. Only a distant reminder that he had been here.  
  
She blinked and realized she was alone. Regina stared at the empty space next to her. Not even bothering to call out for him.  
  
He wasn't there. It was just a dream. It was either nightmares or that dream. Their only date. The only date they should ever have.  
  
Robin was gone. And she knew it was forever but her chest was aching - her heart was longing for the warmth of his words. Storybrooke wasn't the same without him.  
  
No waking up at four in the morning because Roland had a bad dream and daddy needed to fight the monster under the bed.  
  
No waking up with Robin next to her. She felt empty like the bed next to her was.  
  
The bed was too big, the house too silent. Henry was at Emmas. Too quiet. Too much to handle.  
  
Regina felt like she couldn't breath again, once again regretting she ever let that happen.  
  
She didn't know what exactly.  
  
That she fell in love with Robin? Or him leaving Storybrooke?  
  
Regina wasn't the same. Not the same she was before and not the same she was with Robin. She was a completely new Regina and she couldn't handle it.  
  
She couldn't handle the feelings. What was she supposed to do with them? She didn't need them.  
  
Her heart was longing for something she couldn't have. Once _again_ she didn't get her happy ending.  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
Regina curled herself together on the bed, trying to inhale Robins scent which wasn't longer there. She knew she couldn't behave like that.  
  
A _queen_ didn't behave like _that_. But her whole body was one aching thing and she wanted it to stop. She shut everything out, the quiet house, the annoyingly sun which was shining through the window.  
  
After a while Regina realized what she had to do.  
  
To find a way to get Robin back. She'd get her happy ending. She didn't change for nothing.  
  
Also she knew she couldn't do it like that. Not really. Everything was too much, too intense. It probably wasn't better without her heart but it certainly wasn't better with it.  
  
So once again she teared her own heart from her chest, right there on the bed. Keeping it locked up in the box in the nightstand next to her bed. She'd bring it somewhere safe.  
  
And the day Regina would get it out would be the day Robin Hood would set his feet over the town line.  
 

> _Sometimes when I think of her name when it's only a game,_   
>  _and I need you._   
>  _Listen to the words that you say, it's getting harder to stay,_   
>  _when I see you._
> 
> _All I needed was the love you gave,_   
>  _all I needed for another day,_   
>  _And all I ever knew,_   
>  _only you._
> 
>  

Little did she know that somewhere behind the town line of Storybrooke a lonely man's heart was aching the same like hers. Longing for his soulmate, demanding the love they felt weeks ago.

She didn't know that Robin had the exact same dream like her over and over again. But it didn't make him sadder than he already was.  
  
The exact opposite was the fact. Dreaming that dream over and over again gave him hope - hope that one day he'll see her again.  
  
And it wasn't just hope.  
  
Robin Hood knew that one day he'd see his Regina again. Maybe not next week, or next year. But he would find a way back to her. Like Charming and Snow always found each other again.

He couldn't stay with Marian after all that happened. He just couldn't.  
  
He tasted the love between two soulmate for just long enough to know he couldn't live without Regina. And he would come back to her. Always.  
  
Even if it was just to prove her point wrong.  
  
Even the villains sometimes get their happy endings.

 

> _This is going to take a long time and I wonder what's mine,_  
>  _can't take no more._  
>  _Wonder if you'll understand it's just the touch of your hand,_  
>  _behind a closed door._
> 
> _All I needed was the love you gave,_  
>  _All I needed for another day,_  
>  _And all I ever knew,_  
>  _only you._


End file.
